The T
TNT & Cartoon Network (first era) 1993-1999 (International), 1994-present (Pakistan), 1994-1997 (Latin America), 1996-1999 (Italy), 1997-1998 (Middle East), 1995-1999 (Turkey) It was started in United Kingdom on September 17, 1993 as TNT & Cartoon Network, a dual channel that operates TNT Classic Movies at the night and Cartoon Network at the day. TNTCNVertical.png|Vertical Version. 1999-2000 (International), 1997-2003 (Latin America), 1999-2005 (Italy), 1998-2000 (Middle East), 1999-2004 (Turkey), 2000-2010 (Pakistan) In July 1999, TNT dropped its film programming to become a general entertainment and sports channel and still used until 2000 was also splitting two separate channels, Turner Classic Movies for classic movies and TNT for general entertainment. Turner Classic Movies & Cartoon Network (first era) 2000-2004 (International), 2001-2004 (United States), 2004 (Latin America), 2000-2006 (Middle East), 2004-2006 (Turkey) In December 1, 2000, TNT was changed programming as Turner Classic Movies. On June 30, 2001, TCMandCN ceased broadcasting in Sky Astra 1C. Three years later, Pepsi TV programs and sister channels were sold to TCMandCN. 2004-2005 (United States/International), 2004-2007 (Latin America), 2006-2007 (Turkey) In 2004, Turner Classic Movies & Cartoon Network simplified its logo. 2005-2010 (International), 2007-2010 (Latin America), 2005-2011 (Italy), 2006-2012 (Middle East), 2007-2017 (Turkey) In 2005, Turner Classic Movies & Cartoon Network got a new logo also was followed by the launch of Turner Classic Movies & Cartoon Network Extra on CNN International. In 2006, Viacom (including Nickelodeon and MTV) and CBS (including Showtime) acquires both 50% stake of this channel. On January 1, 2007, Turner Classic Movies & Cartoon Network was aired on SonicBob (Free TV) in some stations in the Philippines, Japan, South Korea and Australia. TCM & CN Life 2010-2011 Turner Classic Movies & Cartoon Network went through a complete overhaul when it was renamed as "TCM & CN Life" in 2010. The logo featured a "eyes on screen" in the logo, and was similar in resemblance to the 1988-1997 logo used by The Movie Channel, 1981-1990 logo used by Showtime, 1982-present logo used by IBC Solar and 1987-1990 logo used by FR3; sometimes the eyes in the logo would blink in some network promos. Turner Classic Movies & Cartoon Network (first era) 2011-2017, 2011-present (Italy), 2012-present (Middle East) On July 1, 2011, TCM and CN Life reverted back to previous name Turner Classic Movies & Cartoon Network with begin broadcasting in HD, and a new logo is launched. T&C 2015-2017 (selected coutries) In October 6, 2015, Turner Classic Movies & Cartoon Network was officially rebranded again as "T&C". On February 29, 2016, the "It's All Here" slogan was dropped from the logo, retaining its the 2015 T&C logo until March 31, 2017. The logo featured the redesigned and capitalised TNT & Cartoon Network 1993 logo. 2017-present On April 1, 2017, its 2015 logo was replaced by temporary logo (a stylized wordmark of T&C) as the network prepared for the launch of its new logo on July 26, 2017 as the Turner Classic Movies & Cartoon Network was absorbed and replaced by T&C, which represents the 1980-1987 TBS "T" logo colored in earth elements signifies with the network's genres: red (fire and sports), orange (wood and movies), yellow (metal and entertainment), green (earth and cartoons), and blue (water and news) and also the "TNT & Cartoon Network" word in DejaVu Sans Bold font. The stylized T&C wordmark is retained as the station's on-screen secondary logo. it also the network was relaunched as the new slogan "Enjoy the Rhythm of Life", which was already used since August 2016 (prior to the re-branding). Category:TNT Category:Turner Classic Movies Category:Cartoon Network Category:TNT & Cartoon Network Category:Turner Broadcasting System Category:TimeWarner Category:Viacom Category:CBS Corporation Category:Fictional Television networks Category:Fictional television channels Category:1987